


Mine

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BUT NO PLOT, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Virgin Sylvain, Omega Felix, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Scenting, Snuggling, Sylvain is a Gentleman, Synched Heartbeats, Virgin Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: They'd been dancing around this for years.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I finally did it I wrote a Sylvix Omegaverse.

The second floor of the dorms was not a happy place for Sylvain. That was no man’s land. The Omegas’ domain. He’d only dared venture up those stairs a handful of times when they’d been in school, and his ego was still bruised from the time Ingrid chucked one of her old books and ended up giving him a black eye. Why did those stupid tales of chivalry have to be so damn  _ heavy?  _ He’d been the butt end of every joke for  _ weeks  _ while it healed (he’d just been going up to get Felix for lunch, geez!)

After  _ that  _ he’d avoided the place like the plague.

Now it was just habit. He and Annette were far outnumbered, so they’d settled back in their old rooms on the first floor while Dimitri, Dedue, Ingrid, Ashe, Mercedes, and Felix all occupied the second, and with the added stipulation that they would  _ not  _ be using the Monastery’s repurposed-dungeon-of-a-heat-room. So he’d best stay away entirely, or risk losing something a  _ little  _ more important than his left eye. That went double for when one of them was in heat… And today was Felix’s turn to stink up the entire second floor.

He wasn’t even sure what he was doing here, himself. If Ingrid caught him he was guaranteed to be picking his teeth up from off the floor. Unbelievably, the book had been her  _ warning. _

Maybe he was just worried, or maybe it had just been easier to stay away when they were students. There were rules in place. People to keep him honest. The closest he’d ever gotten to Felix’s heat were those brief moments he carried him to and from the heat rooms, because his prickly best friend wouldn’t allow anyone else to do it.

This time… This time Felix hadn’t asked him for help. He didn’t really need help anymore; his heats had become so regular he could sequester himself before they hit. No need for Sylvain to swoop in like a knight in shining armor… He should just be relieved that Felix was safe, but he’d been in the market picking up supplies and he’d gotten a nagging urge to go and check on him. He’d even picked up some of those spicy candies that he loved so much, just in case he wanted them. Or maybe as a peace offering, if Felix decided to get violent when he showed his face at the door.

He would just pop his head in and ask if Felix needed anything from him. If the Omega wanted him to leave, or if he was too far gone, then he could leave the candies by the door and duck out gracefully before things got too out of hand.

Now that he was here, though, he was losing his nerve. How should he approach this? Should he knock? Should he just walk in? Yell through the door? Would Felix be mad that he came? Happy? Was he going to end up with another book to the face? Or maybe he’d call Ingrid and she’d make good on her threats...

Maybe this  _ was  _ a bad idea after all. Maybe he should just leave his little offering  _ outside _ and let Ingrid or Mercedes take them in to him when they came up with his dinner. He’d gotten so far as to pull the bag out of his pocket when a voice halted him.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?”

His voice still sounded even and rather unaffected, so Sylvain could guess that his heat hadn’t properly started yet.

“Felix?”

“Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

He stumbled his way through that door faster than he could take his next breath.

Felix was already sitting on his bed, surrounded by what had to be at least two dozen blankets, shirts, and pillows. The largest, fluffiest items -- thick fur pelts and soft duvets -- ringed the outside, while the items holding scents lined the inside.

Among the innermost layer were several old academy uniforms he recognized, and the sash he normally wore around his waist.  _ Huh. _ He’d been wondering where that went, actually. He knew Felix liked having his scent around for heats, but that meant one or two shirts and most. He’d never gone quite so overboard...

He was still dressed in his pants and his thick black turtleneck, but he was already tugging at the collar of that. If he’d been five minutes later it probably would have been on the ground alongside his gloves, boots, and coat. The sweet scent of pre-heat already hung in the air, by his estimate Felix had an hour at most before the full heat hit him.

He tried his best to breathe through his mouth.

“Geez, you took this many?”

“Maybe. Shut up. It’s not like you even wear them anymore.” He mumbled, face buried in his knees to hide that cute little blush. “Why are you here?”

“Oh I, uh…” His mind went completely blank. Goddess, he thought he could handle it… But seeing the man he’d been in love with for over ten years burrowed in a nest of his scent? It was doing powerful, dangerous things to him.

“Spit it out!”

“Do uh… Do you…?”  _ Do you want  _ me  _ here? Do you want me to leave?  _ “... Do you need anything else?”

The Omega stared pensively at his knees for entirely too long, to the point where Sylvain was preparing to block whatever projectile ended up being thrown at his face. Maybe Felix would be nice and use one of the pillows, but then he just held out his hand, a frown on his face.

“Gimme.”

He raised an eyebrow. Felix seemed annoyed that he didn’t immediately understand what he was asking… Nay, that he’d even needed to ask at all.

“Your shirt. I want it. In fact, give me everything you’re wearing.”

“Am I supposed to run back to my room naked? It’s cold out there Felix!”

“Well then... I guess you’ll just have to stay here. If you’re going to be such a baby about it, I mean.”

“If that’s how it’s going to be then fi-” He stopped his complaining mid sentence as the implication of what he was asking set in. “…  _ Oh! _ ”

He kicked the door shut behind him and flipped the lock. With that little chore out of the way he happily pulled the article over his head and tossed it at Felix, careful not to step too close to his nest before he’d been invited. There was still the chance that he’d change his mind, after all. He didn’t want to strip down too far just in case.

He watched Felix bury his face in the fabric, watched him sigh in contentment. Pre-heat scents mixed with pleased Omega scents mixed with barely contained rut scents… It was a cocktail primed for disaster. He switched from breathing through his mouth to holding his breath entirely, just to cling to his sanity. This was, to put it bluntly, pure suffering. But it meant the world to him, too. Felix  _ wanted  _ him.  _ Trusted  _ him.

After an eternity (Okay, one minute. Sylvain was impatient and getting a little lightheaded) of standing in the frigid air shirtless Felix finally moved over and patted the space beside him.

“Alright, you can come in. Just stop staring!”

He settled himself in carefully, so as to not disturb the painstakingly crafted nest. Felix had obviously put a lot of effort into this one, and Sylvain would be damned if he went and ruined something he’d worked so hard on. As soon as he was comfortable Felix wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his feverish cheek against his chest.

For someone so tense in public he sure was affectionate when they were alone. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d snuggled with Felix just like this, usually right after he’d said something stupid or insensitive and gotten one of their friends mad at him. Clingy little kid Felix hadn’t gone anywhere, after all. He was just hiding.

“It’s a beautiful nest.” He pulled his fingers through that soft raven hair and crooned. “You did so good.”

“Don’t patronize me.” But he was purring, deep in his chest. He could feel the rumbling vibrating through his own body. “I don’t usually bother. It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone.”

“Oh? But you tried this time? Did you know I would come?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be.”

“I know, I know. I’m sure you’ve made plenty of nests for plenty of other Alphas.”

He wasn’t bitter about that at all, really. He understood. They’d been separated for five years, their whole pack scattered to the winds. Empty heats with no one to take care of him… It was safest to find a good heat house and ride it out with an Alpha. Felix hadn’t told him much about his time alone, but it was a solid assumption. He grew quiet, a little too quiet.

“Actually… I haven’t.”

“Wait…” His fingers stilled in stroking his hair. “So you’re saying you’ve never..?”

“Of course not you idiot! I’m not like you!”

He grinned down at the flustered Omega; Felix really was too cute for his own good.

“Hmm, so that means I’m the only man that’s gotten to touch you like this?” Okay, maybe he had been a little bitter after all. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the bonding gland of his neck, drawing out a little sigh from the Omega. The skin beneath his fingers was already hot to the touch. “I like that.”

“Hypocrite.”

“I can live with that.”

Sylvain grabbed his chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, tilted his face up to lay a soft kiss on those lips. Felix tried so hard to appear unaffected, but he didn’t miss the way he sucked in his breath in anticipation, nor the little whimper when he pulled away. It was gentle, soft. He wanted at least one of those before the pheromones took over and this all turned to mindless rutting.

He placed his arm around the small of Felix’s back and gently eased him onto the mattress before he settled comfortably between his legs.

“Did you bring a collar?”

“No.”

“Felix… I’m good but I’m not that good.” An Omega in heat without a collar was already enough of a challenge to his restraint… But one he  _ actually loved?  _ He didn’t think he could resist if he had all the willpower in the world.

“Are you really going to make me spell it out?”

He was doing it again, not looking Sylvain in the eyes. Felix turned his head completely to the side, as if that would hide the deep scarlet color currently adorning his cheeks.

“Oh…  _ Oh.”  _ It all clicked together. The carefully crafted nest, that  _ hunch…  _ He wouldn’t be surprised if Ingrid didn’t come back to the dorms tonight… He’d never intended for this to just be fun, but he hadn’t really expected this, either. His eyes were drawn to the wide expanse of pale, exposed skin that Felix had unintentionally bared to him in trying to hide his face, and he was pretty sure he was sporting a blush of his own. “You’re sure?”

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Sylvain had to nudge his face back so he could look him in the eye.

“Look, do what you want, okay?”

_ Translation: Yes, but please don’t make me say it. _

But Sylvain  _ wanted  _ to hear him say it. He didn’t want to do something this big without explicit permission, even if he had been dreaming about it since he was sixteen.

“Fe… C’mon.”

“Yes, okay! I’m sure.”

It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Felix still wouldn’t look at him; he’d resolutely fixed his eyes on the ceiling just past Sylvain’s shoulder. What was he expecting? A rejection perhaps? Maybe he didn’t think Sylvain was dead serious about this, but he wouldn’t still be here if he wasn’t.

He did the only thing he could think of to ease the Omega’s nerves: he joked.

“And here I’d been planning a  _ very  _ romantic proposal!”  _ You aren’t alone, you know. I’ve been thinking about this too. _ “Flowers, candles, beautiful ladies singing-”

“I’ve changed my mind, get off me you idiot.” He was finally looking him in the eye. He understood.

He chuckled. “Kicking me out of your nest, huh? How cruel~”

He managed to get himself up onto his knees before Felix grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back down.

“Stop kidding around, you know I wasn’t being serious.”

“Ah, but how could I resist? You’re so cute when you want me.”

“Enough of that, Sylvain. I, ngh, I think it’s starting.”

Felix’s scent grew a little heavier in the air, a little headier. Condensation from his breath billowed out when he exhaled into the cold air. Sylvain sent a silent apology to Ingrid, Dimitri, Ashe, and Mercedes; they were going to have to sleep on the first floor for a couple of nights.

He took that as his cue to divest them of what remained of their clothing. Most of it was disposed of on the floor beside the bed, but the Omega still held fast to the shirt he’d tossed him earlier.

“If you want my scent then you have the real thing right here.”

“S-Shut up!” He clutched the piece of fabric to his bare chest like a shield, like his life depended on it. Sylvain plucked the article out of his hands and added it to the pile of discarded clothing. He hated it when Felix tried to hide from him (not that it ever worked).

“Are you that nervous?”

“Don’t ask such stupid questions.”

“You don’t have to worry…” He brushed his fingers across the flat, toned skin of his stomach, reveling in the way Felix’s hips jolted as his knuckles grazed his lower abdomen. His free hand gently prodded his legs open a little wider so the first could dip between his legs. Felix’s inner thighs were already soaked in slick, and his two fingers slid inside of him with barely any resistance at all. “You  _ know _ I’ll take care of you.”

That faint scent grew stronger as he worked his fingers in and out of that pliant body. Felix squirmed and shivered under his hands, but he did not beg or cry out. His jaw was set, teeth gritted, and the most he let out were muffled moans as he bucked and drove his hips down onto his fingers.

“I thought you’d be louder.” He marveled. It wasn’t a criticism, just an observation. He knew Felix was quieter when he was by himself, but part of Sylvain wondered if he’d let loose with an Alpha. Maybe he even saw it as a bit of a challenge. “You used to be louder.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” He bit sarcastically as Sylvain removed his fingers. “Being loud isn’t exactly a great idea when you’re alone.”

It was a difficult thought for him. Felix alone somewhere… Writhing and biting his lip to try and keep the noise down, stay hidden… No one around to make sure he was eating or drinking, no one to protect him if some unsavory character came along… Five years of that torture, all by himself. He should have been there to keep him safe.

“What did you think about?” He asked softly. “When you were alone?”

He knew the answer the second the words left his lips; it was written all over his best friend’s face. He knew, because in his darkest moments he’d done the same. He swore half the blood in his brain shot straight to his cock just thinking about it.

“It was me, wasn’t it? Go on, you can admit it. It’s just us here, after all.”

“Yes.” He whispered sourly. He liked to think himself complicated, but Felix was fairly easy to figure out once you knew him. His sulky tone was an effort to hide how embarrassed that made him. “It was you. Only you.”

The Alpha in him growled with satisfaction.  _ Only me. _

“Show me.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I want to see how you touched yourself to dirty thoughts of me.”

His thumbs rubbed gentle little circles over the skin of his splayed legs. Now he had Felix’s full, rapt attention. His lips were pursed, face practically steaming from the blood rushing to his cheeks.

That cocktail of hormones was finally beginning to work its magic on his common sense. But  _ goddess  _ he wanted it. That possessive urge took hold deep in his gut and he wanted, more than anything, to watch that long-held dirty fantasy unfold before his eyes.

“P-Pervert…”

But his hands slid down his chest and over his abdomen. He looked so self-conscious, so unsure… It wasn’t a look he was used to seeing on Felix, but damn if it wasn’t hot. The left stopped short to tweak a nipple while the right traveled further and further until it settled between his legs. Sylvain sat back on his heels to watch the show.

Three fingers replaced where Sylvain’s had been just moments ago; They twisted and curled to hit all of the most sensitive spots. He bit his lip bloody, just like he’d imagined. His chest rose and fell, his body writhed and bucked under his own hands just like it had in his head, only a thousand times better because he was  _ here.  _ He could absorb every scent, sight, sound as his childhood friend (the love of his life) stroked himself to completion, then sagged limply back into his nest.  _ Their  _ nest.

“Satisfied?” He wheezed out, breathless. He threw one arm up to cover his face. The fight in his voice had simmered out as the heat-hormones took hold of his body.

He was speechless. He’d wasted too many years, he decided. Too many years without this man’s mark on his neck, and that  _ wasn’t  _ just his rapidly building rut talking, either.

The room was already thick with their intermingled scents, made all the more potent by Felix’s first heat orgasm. That something stirred in the back of his mind as the confined space choked out everything aside from the scents of sex and a  _ very  _ pleased Omega. Even the frigid winter air didn’t seem to touch his skin.

A beat later and Felix’s hand slithered back between his legs impatiently, but Sylvain grabbed his wrist before it could go very far. He climbed back on top of the anxious man and pinned that wrist on the pillow beside his head.

“My turn.” He growled against Felix’s ear. The way he shivered beneath him… Goddess. Time to make all of those dirty fantasies come true.

His legs were already spread wide, hips angled up. Waiting for him. Always waiting for him.  _ Just  _ for him. That possessive need to  _ claim  _ bubbled back up to the forefront.

He took him in one swift thrust, buried himself up to the hilt. He’d wanted to go slow, he really did… But that familiar fog was settling in over his mind and he’d lost himself in the moment, only realizing what he was doing when it was already too late to stop himself.

It had to hurt. He knew from experience that the first time always did, but Felix did not cry out. There was blood on Sylvain’s cock and not a peep from his partner. In fact, he barely had more than the ghost of a tear in his eyes, and the only indication that something might be wrong was the sharp spike in his scent.

He paused to nuzzle the soft skin of Felix’s jaw.

_ “You’re doing so well.”  _ He whispered as he peppered kisses along his neck.  _ “Alpha is so proud of you.” _

His ears were met with a soft whimper. “Sylvain! Hurry up!”

Always so impatient.

He swore his knot was already half engorged by the time he moved. Felix was so impossibly hot and tight around him, his back arched so every inch of his burning skin was flush to Sylvain’s. It was so easy to lose himself in the man under him, so easy to let his tenuous grip on his self control snap. Every person he’d laid with before this, every moment he’d spent alone in his room with his own hand paled in comparison to this. Felix’s body moved with his, responded to his every whim, like they were made for each other. They  _ were  _ made for each other.

Nails clawed at Sylvain’s back -- his favorite kind of battle scars -- and those lips parted in a beautiful, silent scream. Every small whimper, every gasp, every shudder and sigh was another victory for the Alpha as he thrust in and out with reckless abandon. He was torn between watching and giving that mouth all the attention it deserved.

And that neck… His fingers knotted in that jet black hair and tugged his head to the side, to put that long neck on display for him. That beautiful, unmarred skin. His for the taking.

_ Mine. _

He bit down without a second thought, a primal growl of on his lips. Felix’s body clenched around him as teeth broke skin. Blood dribbled down his chin, sweet and coppery against his tongue. Blood, saliva, copper… He swallowed it all down, completing the first half of the ritual. One more forceful thrust and his knot locked their bodies together. A strangled cry of ecstasy finally left the Omega’s lips. The first  _ real  _ sound he’d made since they started: a wonderful, captivating sound.

Felix tugged him closer and dug his teeth into his skin in return. Sharp pain shot through his neck but goddess, it was  _ worth it.  _ His vision swam, colors interspersed with black spots as the bond took hold. His arms went weak underneath him and he collapsed onto Felix’s sticky chest.

There were a thousand emotions, a thousand different thoughts all at once. He could feel his mate in his head. Not on a conscious level, but an instinctual one. Like he’d nestled himself in the back of his brain and settled there forever. If he had to describe it in one word: Bliss. It was pure bliss.

He wanted to ride it out for as long as he could, just lying together and feeling their synched heartbeats and Felix’s fluttering breaths against his chest, but he was coming down quickly.

“Get off of me, you’re heavy.”

“Would that I could, Felix.” He’d read all the romance novels about weak-kneed Omegas getting like this after bonding, but he hadn’t exactly been prepared for it to happen to him. All of his limbs were currently jelly, tingling straight down to the tips of his fingers and toes. And his head… Now that the high was wearing off his head was throbbing so badly. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah…” Calloused fingertips brushed the back of his neck and wove their way through his hair. Felix’s nails scraped gently against his scalp as he massaged the back of his head. Sylvain settled his face in the crook of his new mate’s neck and sighed contentedly. “Looks like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus I continue my campaign to infect this fandom with as much Omegaverse as possible.


End file.
